Bubbles' Big Day
by psychic chic
Summary: After days and days of planning, Bubbles is ready. But someone isn't ready..
1. Chapter 1

**Bubbles' Big Day**

**Chapter One**

Bubbles wanted to throw a big party next week. She planned and planned.

One day, Blossom took Bubbles to the store to buy party food! This was going to be fun picking out everything.

"Let's see," Bubbles said, looking at the list, "popcorn, ice cream, cookies, ice cream cake, watermelon, and…I think that's all!"

She ran around, picking up everything she needed. Blossom had to fly to keep up with her.

"Bubbles looks really excited," she told Buttercup when they got home.

"She does," Buttercup agreed. "I just hope nothing will get in the way so she can't have her party. You know how upset she gets when she can't do anything like that."

"Do you think you can take her to buy party supplies and favors," Blossom asked, "and candy?"

"Sure."

_The next day…_

"Bubbles! Hurry up! We have to leave to buy party favors soon!" Buttercup called.

"I'M COMING!!" Bubbles called back.

"Well, then hurry! We have to leave soon."

"I know, I know! You said that already!"

Bubbles ran down stairs. She followed Buttercup out the door and they flew away.

"Bye, Girls!" Blossom called, waving.

_Later…_

Blossom's eyes grew wide when she saw Bubbles' guest list.

Robin Schneider, Julie Bean….

Suddenly Blossom wasn't so sure Bubbles should have this party.

**So was that good? Tell if I should I continue. Review and get a free monkey and a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 2**

Blossom ran outside and saw Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" she yelled. "She's inviting the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"She went crazy," Buttercup said.

"And lost her mind."

Bubbles leaned out the window and watched her sisters talking outside. _Lost my mind? _she thought, _that's all they think about me. Well, this time I'm goanna show them something that they'll never forget. And it's gotta work._

_ The next day!_

Bubbles sat at her desk, making invitations. She picked up an envelope and wrote Mary Thompson's name on it.

"Just two more to go!" she told herself.

Bubbles was going to have a surprise party for Blossom and Buttercup, since they helped her all the time. Without them, she wouldn't have been freed from that box that Abracadaver put her in. Bubbles picked up her pen and wrote: To Butch, Boomer, and Brick Jojo. (She wrote it on the back of her envelope.)

Blossom's POV

I was afraid that the Boys would cause trouble at the party so I didn't want to Bubbles to throw a party. She just finished putting up the decorations so I thought she can just take the Rowdyruff Boys off her guest list. Maybe that will work…

I looked at Bubbles' guest list again. Mojo Jojo was there and my good friend Mary was coming also. I fell on the ground when I saw Mojo's name. Luckily, the carpet was soft and there were no injuries. Tomorrow I'm going to tell her to take those bad guys off her list. Tomorrow.

**YAAAAAY!!!!!! Bubbles' Big Day has looooooong chapter!! Let me know if I should change the rating. Um, review and get a free monkey and a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles' POV**

Blossom told me that I can't have my party. It really made sad; I didn't want to play at recess at school today. The Rowdyruff Boys walked up to me.

"Hi, Bubbles," said Boomer. "Why are you sad?"

"Blossom me told I can't have my party," I said sadly.

"Why?"

"'Cause she thought you'd start causing trouble."

"We're on the good side now. Remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"So you let her know. And we'll come!" said Butch.

"OK." I smiled. I could still have my party. Oh, I have to shop!

The next day, I went shopping.

I bought 3 dresses. I didn't buy accessories yet, since I didn't which dress I was going to wear.

As I waited for my turn in line, I remembered that Blossom wasn't ready. Oh, well. I'll just tell her to dress up on Saturday.

When I got home, I tried on my dresses. They all looked nice on me. But then I tried on the blue one with gold sparkles. It made me look weird. I didn't want a dress that made me look stupid and weird. Oops. I forgot to tie the ribbon. Giggling, I tied it. I looked the best in it! It was so pretty. I decided to shop for tights, barrettes, shoes, and other things.

First, I found a gold bow with blue sparkles. Then I found barrettes that were blue with gold sparkles. The tights were gold with blue sparkles. And the shoes were blue with gold sparkles.

I got home and tried them on with my dress. I looked even prettier. My beautiful gold pig tails matched everything. I couldn't wait for the party. The Boys made me feel better, and tomorrow, Boomer and I going to go to a fun place together to talk about the party. I couldn't wait for Saturday. Maybe today wasn't bad after all.

**Did you like it? Review and get a free monkey and a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubblycutie** – They're 6 – like in the show.

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer went to a place with rides outside and games inside. Boomer whispered something about the party to Bubbles. Bubbles liked the idea.

"YES! AWESOME! SWEET!" screamed Bubbles. Everyone stared at her. Bubbles giggled. "Oopsy."

Boomer grinned at her. "Thanks. Thanks for being so nice," he said.

Bubbles and Boomer got a bag of Cheetos to share and talked some more.

"You're inviting ... Who are you inviting?"

Bubbles took out her list from her white backpack with blue and yellow daisies on it. (It matched her the sundress she was wearing perfectly.) "Boomer, Brick, Butch, me, Blossom, Buttercup, Al Lusion/Abracadaver, Uncle Eugene, Robin Schinder, Mary Thompson, Harry Pit, Princess, Julie Bean, Mojo Jojo, Him, Major Man, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Timmy, Ms. Keen, and Fuzzy Lumpkins," she read. "Oh yeah, and Al Lusion was a magician, but it's a long story about how he became Abracadver," she added.

When Bubbles got home, it was dinnertime.

"Hi, Bubbles," said Blossom. "I made dinner with Buttercup. Did you have fun?"

Bubbles peeked into the pot on table. It was her favorite – shell macaroni and cheese. Yum!

"Yay, my favorite food. And I had fun, Blossom," Bubbles told her.

"Bubbles! Hey, Bubbles! What did you do there?" asked Buttercup.

"We rode go-karts, and some other rides, ate Cheetos, and talked."

Now that she had talked to Boomer about it, Bubbles couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I forgot about this one. This one is going to be short because I'm in a hurry.

* * *

**

Bubbles was getting ready for her party and decorating the house. It was Saturday afternoon and Bubbles was just adding the finishing touches. Blossom was out playing softball and would be back soon. Bubbles smiled as she made a banner out of crepe paper that said: Thanks for Your Help, Blossom and Buttercup!

* * *

Ten minutes later, The Rowdyruff Boys arrived.

"Hi, Bubbles," Boomer said. He handed her a box wrapped in pink and green paper. There was way too much tape and Boomer claimed that Butch had stuck some extra pieces on when Boomer was fighting with Brick.

"Thanks, Boomer. Is this for my sisters?" Bubbles asked as she took the box from him.

"Uh, yeah," Boomer said. Brick gave Bubbles a pink box and glared at Butch. Butch did weird fake smile.

"Butch _made _me wrap it in pink paper," he said. "Even though I wanted red!"

"It was her favorite/signature color," Butch sneered at Brick.

"C'mon in, Rowdyruff Boys," Bubbles said. "There's food in the kitchen. Blossom should be here soon. She doesn't know that I'm still having this party." Bubbles paused and whispered, "She doesn't know it's for her and Buttercup, either."

* * *

When all the guests arrived, including Al Lusion, Bubbles paced back and forth in front of them. Finally she said, "This party is for my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup. They worked extra hard to protect me the in the past few years. I'll tell you what they did.

"Blossom first: When I rode a roller coaster for the first time, I was so scared I forgot to put on seat belt. The guy who checks everything just went right past me.

"I almost fell when it went upside down, but Blossom caught me. She helped put my seat belt on and the rest of the ride, she held my hand."

* * *

**So, what did you think of that? Review plz, and you know what you get for reviewing! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! You guys are so nice…I'm so glad all of you liked this! Since this is the last chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who added this story to favorites, added this story to their story alert thingie, and everyone who reviewed this story. Also, pretend the Al Lusion guy is…Rainbow the Clown. For those who do not know who Rainbow the Clown is, he is a clown who appeared in a few PPG episodes. Plus this chapter will be short. And one last thing: Sorry I took forever to update this story. I've just been having a hard time with about a billion trillion million multi-chappie fics. Plus I just posted a new one called Spirit, (written for Tangled) which was a bad idea. I can't believe I actually thought of it. At least two fics are finished. *sighs with relief* Ok, I've said enough. Time to start! ;D**

Blossom gasped after hearing what Bubbles had said. She remembered that very day, when they went to the carnival and Bubbles had been super excited about riding the giant roller coaster.

"Ok," Bubbles said, "now for Buttercup." She took a deep breath and began. "Buttercup always had snowball fights with me I wanted her to, and I think that was really nice of her. I hope for her to have to play in the snow with me more in the future."

Bubbles looked the Blossom and Buttercup, who were extremely shocked. After everyone left, Blossom went over to Bubbles and hugged her. "Thanks, Bubbles," she said.

"You're welcome," Bubbles said. She knew neither Blossom nor Buttercup would have to say another word. She could see it in their eyes that they knew that they would always be there for her.

And Bubbles knew that she would there for them.

**The End**


End file.
